A Guardian Always Stands True
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Alice has a big final project, she can count on her Guardian friends to give her inspiration for an A. Done as a request, so no flames please.


**This is G1Bumblebeegirl101's late request, like back from September. Sorry it took me so long, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Alice belongs to G1Bumblebeegirl101 and the Gobots belong to Hanna-Barberra. **

* * *

**A Guardian Always Stands True**

Alice walked out of school feeling a bit overwhelmed about her project she had to do. It was a final project of whatever she chose, but she couldn't think of a good topic and so went over to where her friend Small Foot was waiting for her.

"Hi, Alice," said the small female Gobot. "How was school?"

"It was alright," said Alice. "But I have a big project to do and it's due at the end of the school week, which is the last day of school before summer starts."

"Do you want some help?" asked Small Foot.

"I haven't really decided on what to do the final project on yet, but thanks for the offer."

Alice then fell silent as she thought about the project and Small Foot took her home, where to Alice's surprise, Leader-1 was there with a Gobot she didn't recognize.

"Hello Alice," said Leader-1 with a smile as he kneeled down on one knee. Recognizing the gesture, Alice went up to him and accepted a hug from him as he hugged her back.

"Hi, Leader-1!" she said happily and looked at the new Gobot. "Who's this?"

"This is Heat Seeker. He's new to Earth."

Heat Seeker looked at Alice with a smile. "Hi!" he said cheerfully, making Alice like him right away. His voice was very friendly as was his demeanor.

"Hi!" she returned.

After a bit of relaxing with her friends, Alice went back to thinking about her project. What could she do for it? The class thankfully had the rest of the week to work on the project, so she basically had three days to work on it, but she was still coming up with a blank on an idea. Her green eyes were slowly closing as she felt sleepy and decided to go to bed, falling asleep right away.

* * *

"It's ready, Cy-Kill," said Crasher with her signature evil laugh.

"Excellent," said Cy-Kill, examining the new extendable claw that they had built. "This claw will trap the Renegades, making it easy for us to grab hostages and by the time the Guardians destroy or escape the claw, they will have to do as we bid, or else."

Alice woke up the next morning to hear her friends shouting and saw the Renegades had come. Oh, she hated the Renegades. She quickly watched out the window and saw that Cy-Kill brought out his new weapon and used it on the Guardians, who couldn't get free. Matt, Nick, and AJ were by the house, knowing that the Renegade leader was after them.

"Matt, Nick, AJ, Alice! Run!" said Leader-1.

Alice opened the door and motioned her three friends inside and they went down to the basement. "What are we going to do?" asked Nick. "We can't leave our friends like that!"

"But we can't fight the Renegades," said AJ. Suddenly, they felt the Earth shake and went up to see Heat Seeker had somehow gotten free of the claw machine and was in the backyard. Alice looked around and spotted some half-empty paint cans on the shelves and she had an idea.

"We will fight them," she said. "With paint."

"How can we do that?" asked Matt, unsure of what Alice meant.

The blonde-haired girl held up a can of blue paint. "Remember paint ball wars?" she asked. "Well, we've got the paint, and we've got our wings."

They realized she meant Heat Seeker and they all nodded. "Let the paint ball war commence!" said Matt as they loaded the paint cans into Heat Seeker, who agreed to help when they told him the plan.

* * *

Cy-Kill was gloating gleefully as Leader-1 tried again to get out of the claw's grip using his force field, but it didn't work as he had hoped it would. "You're finished, Leader-1," said the Renegade leader and got ready to blast the white Guardian into oblivion. Suddenly, he felt something wet land on him and when he looked up, he was blinded by a splash of paint and let out a grunt. "What is this?!" he asked, trying to get the paint off his face, but the paint kept falling like rain and the other Renegades were getting splashed too as Heat Seeker flew around with Nick, Matt, AJ, and Alice all pouring paint down on their enemy.

"Hey, Renegades!" said Alice. "Rainbow Splash is in season now!"

With the enemy distracted, Leader-1 was able to trash the claw machine and free Scooter, Turbo, and Small Foot just in time to watch the Renegades leave in a humiliating retreat.

Heat Seeker landed and he and the humans watched Leader-1, Turbo, Scooter, and Small Foot come towards them. "Thanks for the rescue," said Scooter.

"That paint idea was quick thinking," said Turbo.

"It was Alice's idea and we agreed to help," said Nick.

"Still, thank you all," said Leader-1 gratefully.

Later on, with the battle and the result fresh in her mind, Alice was thinking about her final project and was struck with inspiration and quickly wrote down her idea and then turned on her computer, getting started on her project.

It was Thursday night by the time Alice finished her paper and now printed it, ready to show it to her teacher. Leader-1 saw her come out. "How's your project coming?" he asked her.

"It's done," she said, handing him the papers. "You can read it, if you want."

The Guardian did so and smiled. "I like it," he said. "And I'm honored that you think so highly of the Guardians."

"Why wouldn't I? You guys are my friends," said Alice honestly, her green eyes shining. "You guys have always stood by us. The battle was our turn to stand by you."

Leader-1 smiled. "Yes," he said. "I agree."

* * *

The next morning, Turbo took Alice to school and she went in and presented her paper to her teacher and waiting patiently with her fellow students.

After a few hours, the teacher stood up.

"These diverse projects are very good," she said, smiling at her students. "I have graded all of your projects. You may come up and get your project and your grade when I call your name."

Everyone did so and Alice looked at her paper and a huge smile came to her face when she saw the huge A on her paper. Excitedly, she gathered with the other students as school was then let out early and summer vacation officially started. Leader-1 landed outside the school and Alice ran over to him.

"By your smile, I'm guessing you got an A," he said to her.

"Yup!" she said happily. "Summer is officially here now!"

The Guardian chuckled as he made sure Alice was strapped in before taking off. They flew for a bit before Alice spoke.

"Leader-1, thanks for everything," she said. "You guys are the best."

"You're welcome, Alice," said Leader-1 warmly. "And thank you for standing by us."

Alice smiled again as she looked at her grade again, knowing her family would be pleased with her grade and her paper topic which she looked at again and as they flew home, she smiled again as she read the title of the page.

'Friends Who Stand True'

* * *

**The Guardians are my personal favorite in the Gobots, which are really cool. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
